The Wrong Brother
by SwordintheDarkness
Summary: Lucy Bondurant loved her husband, Howard, dearly; but ever since the war neither he or his money made it passed the bar. She wouldn't have survived if not for Forrest. Lucy knew she had to be loyal to her husband, but she found herself wishing she would wake up and be a Bondurant under a different circumstance: for family bonds run deep at The County Line.
1. Chapter 1

"Please go to sleep, please…" _"Hush little baby don't you cry…mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird….and if that mockingbird don't sing…mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…" _Lucy attempted to rock her weak daughter to sleep, but the sickly girl didn't sleep much.

The only way Lucy could stay awake was by pacing the small bedroom that she shared with her husband, Howard, but he never came around much. When he did, he was drunk, dead tired, or both. She was barely holding on…& these four months later they still did not know if their daughter would pull through. She & Howard had lost their first baby who was born still.

The ax, set under the bed during childbirth, stayed collecting dust but they held onto the weak thread of hope that the superstition would help pull their little girl through.

Lucy was relieved that the baby was not crying. Since Howard could not seem to hold onto any sum of money, they lived in a room above The County Line, Forrest was nice enough to let them stay free of rent. When she could, Lucy helped out downstairs as Howard did when he wasn't bootlegging or at the sawmill. However, she never failed to feel guilty when the baby wailed at night.

Lucy was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even hear Forrest come up the stairs, and she did not know how long he'd been standing in the doorway. "I don't mean to keep you up," Lucy stopped pacing and merely rocked her daughter gently in her arms, "I'm sorry," she said wearily.

Forrest shook his head. "Jus' wanted to wish you a goodnight, Lu," he said, looking over her tired features. The woman was barely holding it together.

She gave a drained smile and pushed a piece of straggled hair behind her ear, "Thanks, Forrest, you have a good night," she told him affectionately. She saw him finger the small figurine; the one that Forrest never showed to anyone, but always had with him.

She'd seen it on the day when Forrest had gotten the better of a bold patron who tried to violate Lucy. He'd stabbed Forrest in the thigh before Forrest took him down. In order to seal the wound, they opened his pant leg, and by accident his pocket…. But she'd never tell.

He lingered for a moment longer…like he wanted to help her…take the burden off of her shoulders- but it was hers to bear. He nodded and disappeared into the dark hallway towards his room.

Lucy sat down in her rocking chair to continue rocking the baby. Her daughter had calmed and was asleep but it was no use to lay her down…it was as if the baby needed her mother's heart beat to stay calm.

The next morning, Lucy awoke in the rocking chair. When she came to, Lucy began to panic, realizing her daughter was no longer in her arms. She stood up, finding that the baby was not in her cradle either.

When she heard the baby's coo, she headed to the doorway. She found Forrest holding the babe, while he looked out the window into the front of the County Line lot.

Lucy rubbed her eyes. _Forrest Bondurant….you were born the wrong brother…_ she thought before trudging into the hall, "Thanks, Forrest," she said sincerely. When she stepped into the light, Forrest could see the lack of color in Lucy's face, the torpid look in her eyes. She was thin, her skin pulling around her bones as if to just hold her together.

"Made breakfast…" Forrest closed the curtain of the window. "Howard ain't been in…" he headed for the stairs.

It was a common conversation for the pair. Lucy didn't even have to ask anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Her baby wailed. Wailed like death was coming over her. Lucy wanted to cry too, but she couldn't. Thunder rolled across the sky, filling the forest with ambience, but no rain fell just yet. She'd gotten down to the grill and helped make up some sandwiches before her daughter awoke. Lucy attempted to feed the girl, but she wasn't taking.

"Please…" Lucy begged, finding her tired eyes brimming with tears, "You must eat something…" she held the baby tight to her chest but…nothing. During her moment of desperation, a pair of heavy boots ascended the stairs. She looked towards the door to see Howard entering the room. He was dirty, but seemed to be mostly sober. He held his hat in his big hands, "Mill's shutting down for the storm…" he said.

Lucy nodded, "For the best," she agreed half-heartedly, "Forrest fixed the window pane…" she nodded towards the window closest to her, "We'll be good for this storm and ones to come…"

Howard completed his entrance into the room and awkwardly took a seat on the end of the bed. He took off his boots, then his jacket, setting them aside with his hat. "She's still not taking?" Howard mumbled.

Lucy shook her head, "She barely sleeps…" she explained, kissing their daughter's forehead, "Get your pay from the Mill today?"

Howard shook his head, "Owed it to Forrest," he responded, ashamed of it for the first time. Lucy took a deep breath, "Well are you stayin' here tonight?" she asked. She couldn't have the money conversation…not again…not now…

Howard nodded. He peeled his shirt off. "Gonna go to the pump," he stalked out of the room. Lucy watched from the window as Howard cleaned off the day's work at the water pump just outside. Thunder clapped again and the sky grew darker. Lucy could smell the rain coming by the time he returned.

Lucy was sitting on the bed, cradling their daughter to her chest. The girl seemed to be asleep but Lucy was taking care to make sure it stayed so. Howard sat down next to her on the bed, "Lay her down…"

"I can't…she'll wake…she'll cry…" Lucy stuttered but Howard's giant hands gently intervened and took the delicate creature from her hands and laid her down in the cradle which he set off to rock before he returned to the bed. He didn't say anything else. He laid down under the blankets.

Lucy watched the cradle, and waited for the crying to start. But when nothing sounded, she climbed into bed as well. Though it was a miraculous moment, Lucy found she was worried for her child, who was no longer at her bosom.

But Howard shifted, and then his head was on her chest, listening to the sound of her breathing. Lucy kissed the top of his wet hair.

"I'm going to turn things around," he promised, "We got this new thing going…its going to be different…"

Lucy just nodded. "One day, baby…" her fingers twisted through his hair. She looked out the window next to their bed. The night began to come on as the rain began to pour down across Franklin County. The last thing Lucy remember seeing before she was lost to the great pull of sleep was Forrest, trudging up through the mud- the last to leave the mill.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy!" a voice exclaimed and it shook her awake. Coming to, Lucy's nostrils were filled with the smell of smoke and she jumped backwards until she realized what was happening.

Jack had appeared next to her at the grill, shutting off the stove and scooping what was left of the charred meat aside. Jack looked concerned, "Lucy, you alright there?" he gave his innocent youngest Bondurant smile.

Lucy rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Yeah…I'm fine," she waved a hand, "Sorry about your lunch…" she said, grabbing the other half of the meat that was going to go back to be kept, but she headed for the grill again.

Jack seemed uncomfortable, "I was just telling you the story of that shoot-up in town…and the next minute I realize you ain't awake…." he said, taking the meat from her hands but not yet putting it back on the stove.

Lucy sighed. She waved a towel in the air to try to get the smoke to clear; she then opened the nearest window. "I'm sorry, why don't you tell me again?" she smiled cheerfully, "You have my full attention."

But Jack hesitated.

They weren't alone in the room.

Forrest had appeared through the door, he took his hat off, wringing it in his hands, he then motioned with his head for Lucy to follow and he disappeared into the next room.

Lucy patted Jack on the shoulder and followed Forrest where he proceeded to shut the door. "Forrest, I'm sorry…it won't happen again…& I can pay for the meat I ruined…" She started but he shook his head.

"Not about that," he replied. He slid an envelope across the table to her. Furrowing her brow, Lucy looked inside. "Forrest, I can't take this…" she put it down.

"'s Howard's wages," he told her, "For you and the baby."

"But Howard told me he owed them to you," Lucy replied, feeling her anxious gut wrench return.

"He does…" Forrest nodded slowly, his southern drawl much like molasses. "If I'm not mistaken …he owed them to you first," he explained.

Lucy's eyes averted downward. "But…Forrest…we're livin' here already…I know what Howard must owe you…"

"That money is yours & that'll be the end of it," Forrest placed his hat back on his head, "I'm going to-" but the baby's cries broke through the store walls.

Lucy stood from her chair, her hand touching his arm she kissed his cheek, "Thank-you Forrest, it means the world," she said before she swept from the room for the stairs.

Forrest headed back into the dining area where Jack had just finished cleaning up the lunch mess. Jack seemed elated to see him, "Forrest, Forrest you ain't never going to believe what I saw in town today…" he dug into his pocket but Forrest shook his head, "Got work to do," he said before he left the County Line.

Jack sighed and retrieved the bullet casing from his pocket; he'd go show it to Cricket Pate.

It was a couple hours before Lucy could finally put the baby down again. Lucy was past her point of exhaustion and was for sure to be wide-awake for the next couple of hours. She meandered back downstairs. Looked like Hal was running things, the boys weren't around and she'd been upstairs with the baby. Hal kissed the top of her head before he returned to flipping a burger for what seemed to be himself.

But when Jack walked in, Lucy's stomach fell to the floor.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, the boy holding back a cry. His right eye was bruised and bloody, along with his nose, lips, and ear. She rushed from behind the counter and lead Jack to a seat at the bar, "'m fine…" he muttered, unable to look at her.

"No, sweetie, you ain't fine," Lucy wiped her hands on her apron, "Hal…get me some warm water, a cloth, and some rubbing alcohol," she said, "Needle and thread too…oh & some whiskey!" she called as the man began to search for her demands.

"Jack…what happened to you?" she asked, moving a strand of matted hair to the side so she could examine his injuries. He glanced at her, knowing he should be stronger than this, but her look of genuine concern, like the mother & sister he'd lost so long ago caused him to open up, "Some…law-man…Charley Rakes…he was bullyin' Cricket…" he explained.

Lucy took the warm water and cloth from Hal and began to clean his wounds. "What kind of lawman attacks a kid like you?" she muttered. She asked Hal to sterilize the needle.

Jack shrugged, but instead of answering her question, "I ain't a kid…" he muttered, but his shoulders were shrunk forward in defeat.

"I know, sweetie…but to a lawman you're a kid…" she explained, cleaning the deepest wounds to see if anything needed a stitch up.

"He wanted to know where the still and the money was," Jack finished, wincing as the alcohol burned his wounds.

Lucy took a deep breath. It finally happened. She took solace in knowing that no one had gotten the better of Howard since he was a kid, but that didn't mean this new, zealous lawman was above pulling the trigger. "Hal, honey, could you go find Forrest, please?"

"No," Jack grabbed her arm, he finally looked into her eyes, pleading, "He can't see me like this..."

But it was too late. The screen door creaked open and both Howard and Forrest entered the restaurant.

"Why don't you go on upstairs?" he suggested gently to Lucy. Lucy's fingers were holding a cloth to the gash on Jack's ear, she hesitated: "Forrest, he's gonna need some stitches," she said quietly.

Forrest nodded, "Go on upstairs…" he repeated.

Lucy sighed. She looked at Jack whose eyes begged her to stay, but admitted defeat at the same time. She handed Jack the cloth and looked at Howard who nodded towards the stairs.

Lucy sighed, "Don't go too hard on him," she whispered as she passed the boys for the stairs, "He was defendin' Cricket…" but she picked up her skirts and ascended the stairs to her baby.


	4. Chapter 4

A few nights had gone by since the incident at Winnie Pate's house and Jack was just starting to stand up straight again. His face had turned an awful color as it healed and they kept an eye on his right cornea just in case, but it seemed to be doing just fine.

Lucy was finding that for an hour or so at random times of the day she could lay her baby down and give her arms a rest. Lucy herself was still weak and wispy, as if a big gust of wind could carry her off, but things were looking up.

The restaurant slowly emptied as time wore on. She wiped down the counter and watched the front door. Forrest had a deal going down and he waited in the office for Howard, just in case things went south. They had a lot of money on hand. But her stomach began to churn again when the night wore on and Howard didn't show. She peered her head down the hall and she looked back at him and shook her head.

She went back to the counter.

"Hey, legs," one of the men spoke, "How 'bout another drink?" he smirked.

She stood in front of him, behind the counter, "Gotta pay now, we're shutting the counter up here soon…"

The man shook his head, "I'm not paying for nuthin'," he gave her a toothy smirk, "How about you just give me a kiss instead…"

She began to walk towards the hall to call for Forrest but suddenly there was a gun in her side. She paused, frozen the man smirked, "Now be a good girl and get me a –" but he couldn't finish. Her panic kicked in and she grabbed the knife on the cutting board and spun. The man tried to counter but took ahold of the knife with his hand before she could get him. He yelled out and struggled, "Bitch!" he exclaimed.

She wouldn't let go of the knife, for fear that he'd turn it on her.

But when Forrest entered the room, the man let go, "She wouldn't give me another drink when I paid for it…then that bitch pulled a knife on me!" he exclaimed, sucking the blood from his fingers.

Forrest's eyes flickered to Lucy who gave the slightest shake of her head.

"I think it's time you boys leave," Forrest stood as a sentry, Hal next to him now. "These boys wanted a drink for free…when she wouldn't give…he pulled a gun on Lucy…" Hal said to Forrest.

Forrest took a dangerous step forward, "Did you pull a gun on this woman?" he asked slowly. His body became aware of the iron knuckles in his pocket.

The man shook his head, "No, we didn't-" but Forrest stopped him, "Did you pull a gun on this woman?" he asked again.

The second man in the bar lunged forward but Forrest saw it coming. He fought the guy down before moving on to the second man. The fight was quick but bloody and brutal. Forrest and Hal tossed the two men outside. Somewhere in the middle of the fight, the baby had begun to cry again.

Lucy watched as Forrest came back inside, "Sent Hal home," he said, not acknowledging the blood splatter upon his clothing or the gash on his eyebrow.

"C'mere," she whispered, her hands shaking slightly. Forrest walked forward and she examined his eyebrow, "Best take a seat, Forrest, I'm gonna need to stitch that up," she said. "Go on now…the baby will cry herself back to sleep," she held back a yawn.

Forrest unwilling took a seat as Lucy found all the supplies she recently used on Jack. She just hoped that it wasn't becoming a pattern for these boys. She silently cursed Howard as she stitched up his deepest gash.

The night became darker but Howard was still not there.

When she was done, she kissed his wound gently, "All finished," she whispered. She put the supplies away, "You should go on up to bed now," Forrest said. "I'll lock up," he finished, heading back out the front door.

Obliging, Lucy found her exhaustion again as she went up the stairs to her bedroom. She would give another try to feeding her daughter. She rocked the child in her arms and she looked out the window. The single light in the lot illuminating Forrest's old Model A as he took a look under the hood.

But then she saw two men enter into the light as well, and before she knew it they were brutally attacking Forrest.

"No!" She exclaimed. She put Lucy down in her cradle again, the baby wailing as she was separated from her mother. With a new found energy she flew down the stairs. She grabbed the shotgun that was behind the counter and flew out the door, "Get away from him!" she called. Forrest was a heap on the ground, holding his neck together and Lucy felt her whole body go cold. She took a shot but barely nicked the second man's shoulder. They advanced on her and she shot again but missed, shooting over the first man's head.

The men took ahold of her, each arm and dragged her back into the County Line. She kicked and screamed, her cries joining that of her daughters. "No! No! Forrest!" she called but it was no use. The men proceeded to each have their way with her. Her screams echoed into the deaf night.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy took her normal stance with her baby in her arms, looking out the window, but she wasn't at the County Line. She was at the hospital. She stood in Forrest's room as he slept, a large white gauze bandage stained red, around his neck.

She turned around when the door opened and a nurse let in Jack and Howard. Jack began to talk to his brother and Howard approached her, his eyes red and weary. But she could hardly look at him. Her whole body shook but she couldn't sit down. If she stopped, she'd have to think…

Before Howard could speak, Forrest stirred. Jack began to talk about getting the men that attacked Forrest, but Howard tried to push him away. "What you gun' do about it?" Forrest drawled, his voice scratchy and weak.

"I'll kill 'em," Jack promised before Howard got Jack out of the room. Lucy slowly approached Forrest, clutching her sleeping babe to her chest. She took the chair next to Forrest and reached out, grasping his hand. "Welcome back," her eyes filled with tears. He looked at her, "No cryin' now…" he said, looking at her affectionately through his haze.

Lucy leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Don't speak…you have to get better…" she said, her thumb rubbing the top of his hand. "My God…Forrest…I am so sorry," she began to cry for the first time since the two days previous, the incident.

Howard re-entered the room. Forrest's eyes watched him cross the room to Lucy. He helped her up from the chair and ushered her from the room but when they were just outside she began to cry. Howard awkwardly attempted to hold her in his arms but she fought him off. "No! NO!" She cried out. This caused her own baby to stir and fuss. She rocked the child away from her husband, "Where were you?" she asked, feeling as if she'd collapse in on herself.

"I'm sorry…" Howard admitted sincerely. She could see it in his eyes- he felt guilty. He knew that it wouldn't have happened to Forrest if he was there…and that she could've gotten hurt as well…if he only knew…

"He needed you," she cried, holding her baby close for comfort, "He needed you and you weren't there!"

"I know…" Howard replied, shifting uncomfortably. "How'd you get away?" he asked, "How'd Forrest get here?"

Lucy's breath caught in her throat, "He walked here, didn't ya here? He _walked_ here with his head near cut off while you buried yourself in drink!" Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She wiped her tears from her face. "Look, I'm spending my days here until Forrest is better, so you and Jack better figure out what to do with that restaurant…" she disappeared back into Forrest's room.

It was one month before Forrest was released from the hospital. A red scar traced his neck from ear to ear. Lucy left the hospital with him. She found that her baby seemed to get stronger as Forrest did. If she could face Howard, her mother's instinct told her that they could name the baby then…she'd pull through. It had been the first week since her daughter was born that she had slept through a night.

Lucy was in the back shed, a fire was going as she attempted to dry some of their laundry. She hung the boy's shirts on a line near the warmth and her own dress that she'd gotten wet while washing the others. She wore her white under garment, modest, but she didn't want to freeze to death and it was nice and toasty in the shed. The heat felt nice on her skin. Her coat hung over her chair.

But then a figure opened the door, letting a cold breeze in. She found she only knew the man by name, Charley Rakes. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Would ya mind shutting the door?" she asked.

"My apologies," the man with the awkward part stated before he shut the door. His suit was pristine, she noted: gloves, not a hair out of place. "I believe you are Lucy Bondurant, unless I am mistaken?"

"And you'd be Charley Rakes? The man that beat up little Jack Bondurant…" Lucy did not accept his hand when he extended it.

The man gave a laugh and took his hand back, "That does not concern you…but I am here to talk to you about the night that Forrest Bondurant was attacked, here in this very parking lot…" he said.

"Ain't nothing to talk about…it's all in the papers," She replied, reaching for her coat. She suddenly felt very exposed.

But he reached out and stopped her, "Is it?" he asked. His gloved fingers did not touch her skin, but traced a scar that lay above her breast, "Some say there was someone else here that night…"

"There's a lot of talk in town," she seethed, "Now if that's all Mr. Rakes you can leave…"

"How's your child, Mrs. Bondurant? Is she well? I hear she's not in good health…it would be a pity if anything happened to her…"

"Bastard…" Lucy muttered. She drew her hand back to smack him to hell and back but his hand caught her wrist. He laughed an unnerving laugh. "You wouldn't be able to fight a man off….let alone two…" he examined her delicate hands. He then let her go. "I'm not going anywhere, Mrs. Bondurant, not until your husband and his brothers give up their bootlegging…" he said.

"They's innocent," Lucy hissed. "Now I think you should get off our property…" she demanded.

"Hm…yes…I have no interest in being in a place like this anyway…" he lazily brushed her coat from the chair and into the fire. She glared at him, getting ready to smack him again, "You might want to tell someone what happened that night," He looked over her chest again. "Before someone else does," he said. He opened the door again and left without another word. He left the door wide open, not bothering to close it behind him. Lucy shivered.

Forrest watched as Rakes got back into his car and left the lot. He looked back to Lucy and walked across the lot to her. "Was he in here?" he asked, glancing to the coat in the fire.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah…makin' empty threats is all," she replied with another shiver. Forrest took off his sweater and put it around her, "You get on in the house," he told her. "I'll finish this up…"

Lucy drew his sweater close and headed inside and up the stairs where her daughter was still sleeping like a little angel. She kissed her forehead before she rifled in her trunk to find something warm to wear.

Howard entered their room, his heavy footsteps obvious. "Did Rakes threaten you?"

Lucy finally pulled something new out. She stood and faced him, "No…he threatened you…" she pulled the new dress on. "And…" she sighed, her eyes flying to the floor. When she found her words, she looked up at him again, "And he threatened here…"

Howard's eyes flashed. He had been into drink but he was coherent. He held more than any man could so he was still completely in control. "I don't care where this man's from…he best not come around here again…" he threw his hat on his bed. "You shoulda called for us…"

"I can handle it…" Lucy replied. She approached him and took his coat off. She got him to sit down and preceded to take his boots off, "We should name her…" she said.

Howard looked hopefully from his wife to his daughter, "You think?"

"I'm sure," Lucy responded, putting his shoes aside. "And, I've been thinking a lot about it and I think it's only right that we name her Emmy, after your sister…"

Howard took her face in his hands. His hands were so large compared to her delicate features that it felt as if her life was at his fingertips. But he kissed her- his breath smelling of whiskey and moonshine.

Lucy's shaking fingers unbuttoned Howard's shirt and helped him be rid of it. When his hands began to work off the dress she just put on, she began to cry. She became a limp form in her husband's lap.

"Cy, what's wrong?" he asked slowly, having absolutely no idea why she'd cry at this moment.

She cried into her husband's broad chest, "I need Forrest…"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Lucy had cried for Forrest in the arms of his brother and Lucy had not seen head or tail of Howard. For the first time in his absence, Lucy understood.

She breastfed Emmy while rocking back and forth, watching Jack and his new car load up with Cricket to go on their own run as the sun began to set. The light was coming back in both Emmy and Lucy. It was just in time for the war over moonshining that was waging against the boys & all of Franklin County.

Lucy hadn't told Forrest what happened with Howard, and Forrest didn't ask.

"You could sneak up on just about anybody, you know that?" Lucy's eyes didn't leave the window, but she could feel that Forrest was in the room.

"Uhm…Howard's staying up at the Still…" Forrest explained, as if she couldn't have guessed.

"That's just fine…it's my fault anyway…" Lucy continued to rock back and forth, but the rocker encountered a resistance and Lucy found Forrest standing beside her, his hand on the top of the chair. He knelt down to her level, "Now Lu….that night," he said but he didn't have to specify- she knew, "those men…you were still here…did they come back in here?" he looked deep into her eyes.

Lucy shook her head, "No, they just left." her words held strong but it was her eyes that betrayed her. His eyes fell down to Emmy's form, suckling to Lucy's chest. His eyes traced over the thin scar. "They hurt you?" he looked back into her eyes.

Her eyes glistened but she shook her head, "No….they just left…" she said, steading her breath. She felt that Emmy had fallen asleep. She removed the girl from her breast, covered herself back up and laid the baby down to sleep. "Why do you ask?" she took a deep breath, trying to change the subject.

"Uhm…just…things coming back to me…'s all…" he said but his heavy gaze never left her. Lucy placed her hands on her hips, "Well we should let her sleep," she whispered. She took Forrest's hand and lead him from the room and she shut the door. "Where's Jack going?"

"His own business…" Forrest replied blandly. It was obvious Jack had his brother's permission, but Forrest wasn't completely behind the decision.

But Lucy lead him to his bedroom and shut the door behind them, "Forrest…what do you think of me and Howard?" she asked sincerely, "Together…I mean…" she cast her eyes down to the floor.

"Uhm…not entirely sure what you mean," Forrest admitted, his eyes tracing the fine features of her face for a clue. She shifted her weight, her fingers tangling within each other, but he remained perfectly still.

"I mean…I love him," she said exasperatedly, "I do…but…he won't connect with me…he doesn't _feel…_" she rambled, trying to find the right explanation, "Like…he never thought I was good enough…especially after what happened to our first baby…" her eyes welled with tears again, but she would not let herself cry.

Forrest's hand reached out and awkwardly turned her face to look at him. His hands were rough but tender and she reached up and touched his hand as it rested on her face.

"I need you here, Forrest…" she whispered. She'd finally said it aloud- a heavy weight lifted from her chest, "Don't you go no where…"

Forrest nodded slowly. "Howard don't know what he's doing…after the war…" he shook his head. "Uhm…Lu…he's a good man…"

"I know," her cheeks glistened with tears, "I know…" Lucy just wanted him to take her into his arms and hold her. But she knew he'd never make a move. He'd never consider it- even if he wanted to. "Thank-you, Forrest," she whispered. She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. She leaned back down and left the room without another word.

Lucy spent the next five nights alone in bed, only her baby girl to keep her company. And every one of those nights, just before the hall light was killed, she knew Forrest watched her. And every single one of those nights, she wanted to invite him into her bed.

And every lonely night she spent awake.

On the sixth night, she climbed out of her bed after the hallway light went off. She crept down the hall and stood in his doorway. Her body draped in moonlight she hesitated. What was she doing? This was insanity…

"Lu?" he questioned in his low, scratchy voice. But she didn't speak. She just walked forward, her feet doing the thinking. She knelt down to the floor next to his bed that sat atop the floorboards. She slipped under the blanket with him and pressed her body against his. Her hand rested on his firm chest, her head against his arm. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss at the end of his scar.

He didn't say anything. His hand reached up to cover hers on his chest. He closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy sat at the front table next to the window, Emmy in her lap, the day's paper in her other hand. She was reading the _Snuffy Smiths of the Hills_ comic. The comic depicted mountain men, or moonshiners, with a gun in one hand and a jug in the other, unwilling to do a read day's work. She laughed to herself. But when she looked over to Forrest who was cleaning up that morning's breakfast, she didn't see a resemblance to the comic strip.

The newspapers blew Franklin County up to something of a legend. The law knew what went down in Franklin, but did not yet have the enforcement to eradicate it. But, that's just what she figured Charley Rakes was fixing to do.

Jack had popped into The County Line, dressed his one of his new suits, beaming. He took a seat at Lucy's table. "I need your advice," he said. He set a box down on the table, "I got this…for Bertha Minnix…do y'think she'll like it?" Jack slid the box over to her.

Lucy set her newspaper aside and opened the lid. Inside sat a new camera. "Wow, Jack, that's quite the present…" she said, sliding the box back to him and cradling her child in both arms, "Isn't she that pastor's daughter?"

Jack shook his head sheepishly, "Yeah…but it don't matter…anyone can use a camera…" he said, shutting the lid.

Lucy nodded, "I'm sure she'll love it…it's an awfully nice gift," Lucy told him. The boy was so full of passion that it made her smile.

"Thanks Lucy," he said. He stood up from the table, grabbed the camera and turned to leave when he saw Charley Rakes pull up in the lot with Deputy Abshire.

Forrest set his rag down and came out from behind the counter to stand next to Lucy. The two men sauntered up the steps and entered The County Line. "What do you think you are doin' here?" Forrest asked plainly.

Abshire attempted a smile to alleviate the situation that was bound to arise, "Look here, Forrest…" but Rakes held up a gloved hand. He seemed pleased about something and his chest puffed out like a proud Rooster's.

"This here is the warrant for the arrest of Mrs. Lucy Bondurant," he handed the slip of paper to Forrest. But Forrest wouldn't take it. Jack snatched it from the man's hand to confirm the claim.

Forrest was dangerously still, "What charges?" he asked, standing in between Lucy and Rakes. Lucy was stunned. She hadn't done anything wrong! She held her baby tightly; they couldn't take her away from Emmy.

"Assaulting an officer," Rakes said. He lifted his sleeve to reveal a thin red gash, "When I came around here last week on a peaceful visit, she attacked me in the shed before she attempted to seduce me into silence," Rakes explained.

Abshire stepped up, "Look, Forrest, we just have to take her in for questioning, 's all…" he said, wringing his hat nervously in his hands.

"It's not true!" Lucy exclaimed, "You threatened me!" she looked at Rakes who just gave an unsettling high-pitched laugh.

"She ain't going anywhere with you," Forrest continued. He knew it wasn't true and he didn't care what the piece of paper said. Jack shook his head, "She wouldn't have done something like that," he addressed Abshire. Abshire gave him an apologetic look in return.

"Please stand up, Mrs. Bondurant…" Rakes stated, watching Forrest carefully. He made sure to show Forrest that he was carrying. "This will go a lot easier with full cooperation."

"She ain't going anywhere with you," Forrest repeated again.

"I'm afraid she is," Rakes was beaming. "Now, Mrs. Bondurant, please hand your baby off to one of the boys here and follow me," he demanded.

Lucy shook her head. She stood up, holding the baby firmly to her chest. "No. I ain't going anywhere with you, I did nothing wrong!" she exclaimed, "I can't leave my baby…she's just getting better…" she looked at Abshire.

"It won't be for long, Mrs. Bondurant," Abshire failed at being a comfort.

"Mrs. Bondurant either you had that baby over or I will take it from you," Rakes got dangerous. Forrest took a step towards Rakes, daring him to try.

"Abshire," Rakes said boredly.

Abshire seemed horrified but took a step towards Lucy, "Now, Lucy," he said, trying to get close, "I promise it'll be alright…now hand me the child…"

But Lucy stood as firm as Forrest.

"Alright then…" Rakes figured it would come to this. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it right between Forrest's eyes. "You delay any longer and put him down."

Forrest did not flinch. But Lucy was horrified. After what the man did to little Jack, she did not know how far he'd bluff. She shook her head, "No…it's alright…" Reluctantly she passed Emmy off to Jack. Emmy immediately began to cry. "It'll be alright, momma will be right back…" she kissed her child's forehead; the baby reached out to Lucy.

Lucy turned away. She looked at Forrest who shook his head, "You ain't going with them," he ignored the gun barrel that stared him down.

"It's okay," Lucy touched his face gently, "I'll be right back…you heard the deputy…" she kissed his cheek and looked at Rakes.

Rakes lowered the gun to his side, but still held on, "This way," he lead Lucy to the car and climbed into the backseat with her as Abshire climbed into the driver's seat.

Forrest's tight jawline only hardened as the car disappeared down the drive. Emmy's wails filled the house and Hal had gotten there just in time to see them drive away.

"What are we gonna do, Forrest?" Jack asked, awkwardly trying to calm the child.

"Get Howard…we're going down to the station," Forrest ordered, his hand tracing over the iron knuckles in his pocket. "Give Emmy over to Hal," he finished, disappearing into his room.

Jack passed the baby off to Hal with a quick explanation. He had to find Howard and fast. He climbed back into his car, the camera momentarily forgotten on the diner's table.


	8. Chapter 8

"Deputy…you know me…you've known me…I didn't do this… Lucy pleaded. Abshire was sympathetic, but he lead her to the interrogation room none the less, "I know…but he's made the claims and we have to see it through…" he said, pulling out the chair for her.

Lucy took a seat, "I have to get home to my baby…she won't eat or sleep without me…" she said desperately.

"I know…" Abshire replied but he left the room all the same, shutting the door behind him.

Lucy took a deep breath. She looked around. No windows, one door. The brick was a faded yellow; the table was a simple dark wood as was her chair and the one opposite. There was a lamp on the table, along with a glass ashtray. There was a clock on the wall that ticked loudly, making the minutes that passed by seem even longer.

Finally, the door clicked open and Charley Rakes strutted in; a hand in his suit pocket.

Lucy glared at him but it didn't faze the slick man. He smirked and his eyes glistened with victory, "This is going to be very simple, Mrs. Bondurant," he said, his Chicago accent thick. "You tell me where the still is…where Forrest keeps the money and where the stock is…all of this is brought down to a simple misunderstanding," he took a seat across from her, he began to flick a lighter open and closed.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "You lyin' bastard…" she began, "I will not tell you anything. If you want information you should try doin' your job…"

Charley continued to smile, "This is my job, Mrs. Bondurant," he replied, "Now I will ask you again: the still. The money. The stock." He said, his eyes watching her carefully.

Lucy pursed her lips.

"Playing hard to get, are we? That may work on Forrest Bondurant, but I have far less patience you see," he continued. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket, lit it with his lighter and took a drag. "If we have to do this the hard way I will destroy your family…from Forrest to your little girl…. Now Mrs. Bondurant; the still, the money, the stock: where are they?

Lucy leaned across the table, "You can say that all you want but I won't tell you _anything_," she said. "Those boys are innocent."

Charley frowned, he reached across the table and took ahold of her forearm, "Innocent?" he laughed his shrill laugh then he took the cigarette and pressed the burning end into her skin.

Lucy shrieked, pulling at her arm, desperate to take it back, "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed. He finally let go, "I am not here to play games," he said.

Lucy looked at him incredulous before she stood up and ran for the door.

Charley got up and followed her, taking ahold of her hair he pulled her from the doorknob, "Tell me and you walk out of here…" he seethed before throwing her to the ground.

Lucy pushed herself up from the ground but he landed a kick to her abdomen, causing her to cough and coil. "Stop…" she weezed.

He knelt down to her left, he took a fistful of her hair and pulled her face to look at his, "The still?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he beat her head against the ground. He stood up again. "The money?"

She didn't answer. It took a lot of energy to lift her head again. The room was spinning and it felt like her head was filled with rocks. Blood trickled down from her head.

He kicked her lower back twice. She screamed out, trying to crawl away from him, "You can't do this! Abshire! Someone help!" she cried out.

He laughed again, "Not as tough as we think, are we Mrs. Bondurant?" he was on a power trip. When she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face she pleaded, "Please don't do this…"

He backhanded her across the face with a deafening 'smack'. "The stock?" he asked lowly, readjusting his gloves.

"You can beat me all you want…it w-won't change anything…but the boys will k-kill you for this…" she backed herself to the wall for support.

"The boys?" he repeated. He leaned down to her level and took her throat into his gloved hand and squeezed, "I don't see them anywhere…" he said as she struggled for breath, "You life is in my hands now, don't you see? I'm a bad enemy to have…"

She squirmed and struggled for air. Finally, she was able to angle a knee up and hit Rakes in the stomach. He recoiled and she was able to take a deep breath, trying to regain her senses.

"You bitch!" he exclaimed, winding his arm back he punched her across the face. Blood dripped down from her nose and her lip split open on the next one he landed across her jaw. Lucy sobbed on the ground. He walked away from her, giving her a moments peace. He lit up another cigarette and took a couple drags. He calmed himself down before returning to her, "Why protect them?" he asked, "We just want to end the moonshining business…" he lied but sounded convincing.

"I protect them because they'd never hit a woman…" she replied with her voice raspy, "You piece of shit…"

He put the cigarette out on her arm not once but twice, adding two more burns. She screeched in pain. When she looked down she saw the blood staining her dress. Her body ached. "Please stop…" she pleaded.

"This all stops when I have what I need…" he said. His hand traced the side of her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. After the moment of tenderness he landed another punch to her gut. She screamed out again.

Then the door opened, Abshire entered, "Mr. Rakes!" he exclaimed, rushing forward. Rakes stood up. He began, finger by finger, to take his gloves off. Abshire leaned down to Lucy to check her wounds.

"Put her in a cell overnight," Rakes commanded. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to wipe the blood and sweat from his hands and face.

"But…Rakes…we can't leave this poor woman in a cell overnight…it's indecent," Abshire responded. He helped Lucy from the floor but remained next to her for support. Blood still dripped from her nose to the floor. Abshire took his own handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Do as I say, Abshire, you know who's in charge here…this is what we need…to break the Bondurant boys…" Rakes replied. He looked over Lucy, seeming proud of himself, "Then we will have all of Franklin County…"

"Look, if I know anything about those boys, they'll be here any minute for her," Abshire followed Rakes from the room, still supporting Lucy as they walked. The girl cried but neither man offered a comfort.

"This is a police station, is it not? You can keep three men out of here until morning, yes? Or are you completely incompetent?" Rakes rounded on Abshire.

"Well, no sir, but-" Abshire continued.

"But, nothing," Rakes was annoyed. "Ah, yes, here we are. You," he pointed to an office, "Open this cell…" he ordered. The young deputy fished for the keys and swung the iron door open, it creaked loudly.

"No, Mr. Abshire…" Rakes eerily smiled, motioned with the bloody hankerchief to the cell.

Lucy cried, "Please…Henry please…" she begged. Her whole body ached and she just wanted to see Forrest again and hold her baby close.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy," he whispered, but he lead her into the cell, helped her sit on the bed and then left. Rakes shut the door with a satisfying click. He looked at her through the bars, "I always win, Mrs. Bondurant, only you can choose the path it takes…" he then walked away.

Lucy curled up. Her boys would come for her, she knew they would. She wondered if she needed a doctor. Her head still felt as though it weighed more than the rest of her body, and her ears filled with cotton. Her arm burned and her back was stiff with pain. Her nose had begun to clot but blood stained her skin and her close. Her lip was swollen and her hair was matted down with sweat and blood.

She cried into the rough pillow. The young deputy who opened the cell looked at her pitifully. He wanted to do something but Rakes was not a man to be crossed…even they saw how crazy he was.

A few hours later, the young deputy slipped her a glass of water and slice of bread, though she was too weak to get up from the bed to retrieve it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Lucy dear, it's time to go," Rakes opened the cell door; it groaned in protest. The noise of the creaking door made Lucy's head split. She struggled to open her eyes. Her whole body was so sore that she wasn't sure if she could feel anything at all.

When she tried to push herself up, her abdomen screamed in protest. She could see the dried blood on her dress and her arms were discolored from the cigarettes, the burns turning her skin an unnatural color. Her head felt like it was filled with bricks, her ears with cotton. She could tell her lip was swollen when she parted her lips to speak, "What's going on?" she asked, barely being able to orient herself; the world slowly started to come to as she remembered the day before. Her eyes focused in the bright sunlight that streamed through the jail windows.

"We don't have all day," Rakes pressured. He entered the cell and took ahold of her upper arm. She moaned and tried to pull away, but she had no strength left. He yanked her from the bed and tried to keep her standing. "Your charges have been dropped," he said, his smirk making Lucy feel sick.

He half pulled and half dragged Lucy to the door. When he pushed it open she couldn't quite believe what was outside. There were three cops on either side of the door with guns pointed out into the dirt drive. Forrest's beat up Model A, Forrest, Howard, and Jack stood in a line, waiting for Rakes to retrieve her. Each of their faces slowly fell into shock.

"Well boys, she's just as guilty as you," he said. He stepped with her to the first stair, being sure not to leave the porch with the armed officers. "The charges have been dropped," he explained, "But this is not over…I'm sure Mrs. Bondurant can tell you all about it," he finished before his gloved hand slipped from Lucy's upper arm and he headed back inside.

Lucy had not been ready and when Rakes was no longer holding her up, in vertigo she began to fall.

"Lucy!" both Jack and Howard exclaimed as they ran to her. She'd hit the wood but not hard. Howard took her into his arms, "What did he do to you?" he asked, his breath smelling faint of alcohol. He looked back into the police door but there was an armed officer there as well.

Lucy just wanted to go to sleep. "Take me home," she begged. Howard picked her up into his arms and carried her to the car. He set her down and Forrest came around to the side. He looked at her and seeing his face made Lucy want to break down and cry. He looked her over, his hand reaching out to look at the burns on her arm and then the blood on her dress.

"Emmy…how's Emmy?" she asked, tears trickling down her face. She closed her eyes again, wanting nothing but sleep. But before she could slide down and slump into the seat Forrest pulled her up, "Don't go to sleep, Lu…" he told her. He looked at his brothers.

"She got a concussion?" Jack asked, "Cricket had one of those once…they're nasty…"

Lucy began to cry, but that only caused her more pain, "I just want to sleep… " she pleaded.

Jack climbed into the driver's seat. Forrest pulled Lucy into him, "Howard," he spoke slowly. He picked Lucy up and carried her round to the back of the truck. "We'll lay her down…uhm… she can't go to sleep…" he explained. Howard hopped up into the back. They laid the girl down, Howard resting at her head, placing her head in his lap.

Before Forrest climbed he rounded on his heel and headed up the steps to the station. One of the cops stepped forward, "Look here, Forrest, we don't want no trouble here now…we've been ordered to shoot at the first sign of…" but Forrest grabbed his throat and squeezed, "Then I'd suggest you be out of here by the time me and my brother's get back…" his face was dangerously close to the other's. His fellow officers just stood rooted. They all feared Forrest Bondurant: the man who walked 12 miles with his throat slit wide open.

Finally, Forrest let go and the man fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Forrest headed back to the truck and climbed into the bed, tapping the side to let Jack know to drive. He looked at Howard, "We'll get her home, we'll get her better…and…we will come back here and kill Mr. Rakes," he promised. Howard nodded. He held his wife as still as possible as the car shook down the dirt road. Jack was being as careful as he could not to make a fuss.

Lucy reached out and took Forrest's hand in her own. "I didn't tell him nothing…" she said, her eyes struggling to stay open. Her voice was raspy from shrieking and crying, a few discolored marks in the shape of fingerprints sat on either side of her neck.

Forrest nodded. He glanced from his brother Howard back down to Lucy, "I know."

Lucy must've blacked out somewhere after that because when she came round again it was dark outside and she was in her own bed. She was surprised to see Forrest in her room, holding Emmy and looking out the window with the sleeping baby in his arms.

Remembering how to form words Lucy spoke, "She doesn't sleep for nobody but me," her swollen lip turned into a smile, "Musta charmed her while I was gone."

Forrest looked over at her, a gas lamp sat next to the girl and it lightly illuminated her face. When she caught a look in his eye, Lucy knew it was relief.

"She was crying for a while once you left…uhm…" Forrest set the baby down in her bed, "I picked her up to see what she wanted…." Forrest shuffled to her bedside. "What did that man say to you?"

Lucy looked down at the buttons on his shirt. "I…I don't remember…" she admitted. She put her hand to her head when it hurt to remember, her fingers traced along stitches. "Doctor come by?" she asked, sniffing once.

Forrest nodded.

"Where's Howard?" she asked, curious as to why she didn't wake up next to her husband.

"With Jack, gettin' ready," Forrest explained vaguely.

"Where? For what?" Lucy pressed, bringing her hand to her nose and lip to trace her own injuries. She must look like hell.

"Cricket Pate's got a small armory I'm told," Forrest replied. Lucy understood. They were going in and she began to fear they wouldn't come back. Her eyes glistened again but she didn't want to cry anymore. "Forrest…would you lay with me?" she asked vulnerably, her eyes still at the buttons of his shirt.

Forrest didn't move for a long time. She closed her eyes and let the tears drop but then the bed shifted and Forrest in all his clothes (even his shoes) climbed in next to her. She rested her pounding head on his chest and she felt his arm drape around her waist. She felt safe. "Don't you go no where," she told him. "I know what you've gotta do…but you are going to come home to me…and you're going to bring Howard and Jack back with you…" she said, choking back the tears. "Because it'd be just like you to believe your own damn legend…" she accused, "But you have a beating heart, Forrest Bondurant, and it can be stopped just like anyone else's…"

Forrest didn't reply. He looked down at her and wiped away the tears from her cheeks carefully. He leaned down and planted a kiss on each of her visible wounds. He brought her arm up and he kissed each of the burns. Lucy cried silently, "Don't you say goodbye to me…."

Forrest leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It hurt Lucy only a little but she forgot her pain. Then Forrest climbed out of the bed as headlights illuminated up the driveway. He picked Emmy up out of her cradle and handed her to Lucy. He reached the doorway before he spoke again, "I'll never say goodbye to you, Lucy Bondurant…"


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy silently thanked God for the storm that hit Franklin County, Virginia late that evening. It was as if God himself was trying to keep her boys safe.

The road at the end of their drive had flooded; the mud was thick and unforgiving.

Lightning lit up the black sky and thunder worked relentlessly to remind of its existence.

The Model A, full of Pate's weapons sat under an awning as the skies emptied onto The County Line.

Lucy was still sore and had barely left her bed. Thankfully, her little girl was sleeping right through God's vengeance. She climbed out of bed, wincing as she was reminded her of her injuries. But she pressed on, slipped on her house shoes and shuffled from the room with her gas lamp. God had also seen fit to take the electricity as well.

Downstairs was well lit by candles and lamps. Jack was at a table, carving his pig stick into a block of wood. Howard was at the bar, his hand around a glass. It took her a minute to find Forrest: he was at the screen door, looking out into the muddy lot, the rain, with a cigarette burning untouched between his fingers.

"Cy…" Howard took notice of her first. He stood, "You shouldn't be out of bed…" he said uncertainty, "Go back upstairs…" he stood in front of her.

"I can't, Howard…" she said. "I cant' stay in that bed one more minute…"she shuffled to the table that Jack sat at and focused on seating herself with the least amount of resistance. She set her gas lamp aside. "I'm alright…so no fussing," she told the room. Jack smiled at her, "Sure is good to see you up and about again, Lucy," he said, carving away.

"Thanks Jack," she said, trying to get comfortable. "You just goin' to stand there Howard, or are you going to pour your wife a drink?" she smiled at him in the darkness. He shuffled about and a moment later she had a drink.

Lucy, Jack, and Howard were all seated at the table now, making small talk. Each of them avoided the elephant in the room; they had no need to talk about Rakes or the vengeance they planned on extracting on Lucy's behalf.

"Forrest, come sit down…" Lucy couldn't stand it any longer. He could not will the rain away: he would just have to wait patiently like the rest of them. "You're making me anxious…" she admitted.

"Just waiting for the lighntin' to stay…" Forrest replied, not even looking at them to answer.

"Then what? You plan on swimming today?" Lucy asked sarcastically. The man could not be serious. He couldn't get anything done in that weather- it would wash him down the road.

But his lack of answer only confirmed what Lucy had hoped he was not thickheaded enough to do.

"Forrest, you come in here and sit down. There's nothing you can do yet…you'll drown out there…" Lucy eyed the bucket that caught water from the leaking roof.

Forrest was a statute.

Both Howard & Jack knew there was no use in talking to Forrest- he'd made up his mind. "C'mon Cy…just go on back up to Em…" Howard pressured. He reached out to touch the top of her hand. She drew back, "Don't you be telling me what to do, Howard Bondurant," she snapped.

Jack stopped carving, "You alright, Lucy?" he asked sweetly. She had the boys' attention.

"No. I'm not alright, Jack," she rounded on him, "I know what that bastard did to me, I was there…" Lucy started, "But if you all run out there half cocked in the middle of the worst flood Franklin County's seen in years, you're going to get yourselves killed…" she hissed, feeling a throbbing in her head starting up again.

"We ain't goin' no where yet…" Howard tried to appease her.

"Maybe you aren't but you know your brother…you'd let him walk right out that door in all his stubborn Bondurant glory because you're not willing to say a damn thing," she accused. "You all ain't immortal! Sorry to break it to you- but if anything happens to any of you, you ain't just going out in some blaze of glory, you're leaving your family behind…" tears welled in her eyes. Her chest caused her pain and her head would not let her forget what happened.

"We ain't cowards," Forrest spoke slowly.

"But you're damn fool," Lucy hissed.

"Cy…" Howard began sternly as she started spinning out of control.

"You're right," Lucy said. "It was a mistake to come down here…" she pushed herself up, shaking, "Who knows…if I stay down here too long I may lose all my wits too…" she marched back to the stairs. She'd forgotten her lamp on the table but she pressed on, feeling along the wall up the stairs back to her bedroom. Lucy closed the door behind her. She shuffled along until she found Emmy's cradle. She kneeled down next to her, checked her blanket and began to cry.

It took her a long time to stop crying and reach the point to stand. Using the cradle and the wall as support she stood up: her head spun. She rested her forehead against the cool windowpane and regained balance.

Opening her eyes, Lucy looked down into the lot. There, she saw a figure rooting around the Model A, lit by a gas lamp. Studying closer, she found it was Forrest. He seemed to pocket a thing or two; he turned out the lamp but he headed in the opposite direction of The County Line. The lightning had stopped.

"Oh no you don't," she muttered. Mustering up all her strength, Lucy made haste for the door. She slipped right passed Howard and Jack without a word, ignoring their words to her. She pushed the door open and walked into the rain. "Forrest Bondurant!" she yelled over the rain. She'd gotten half way into the drive, already soaked to the bone.

He stopped just at the mouth of the lot. He turned around to look at her, "Go back inside, Lu!" he called back to her.

Lucy took another step forward, "Not until you come with me!" she responded stubbornly, "You ain't doing this to me! I will not pull your body from the ditch tomorrow, so help me!"

Forrest's hand twitched. He realized the stale mate created. "He deserves death," he drawled.

"He'll be just as dead in a couple days as he would be now," Lucy reasoned, "Come back inside, Forrest."

Forrest looked at her. He really _looked_ at her. Lucy could feel him. He was doing it all for her. It was stupid, but it was for her. "He hurt you."

"He's not the first one," Lucy replied, "But I'm alright, Forrest, you know I am…"

Forrest walked towards her. Lucy's heart was beating so fast she was sure he could see it. But he stopped a foot in front of her, "I know."

"Come back inside with me, Forrest," she begged, both of them drenched through, rain dripping down their faces, their feet lost in the running mud.

When Forrest grabbed her head with his hands and kissed her hard and true, Lucy forgot about every injury, about the husband that was just inside, about everything. She kissed him back, adrenaline pumping through her body. Every forbidden feeling poured out, let free into the rain.

When they broke apart, Lucy felt like a new woman. She motioned her head towards the restaurant and turned around.

Howard stood in the doorway, watching them with hurt eyes, a gas lamp held at his front. It was dark enough but there was no question as to what happened.

"Best get inside," Forrest led her forward, a gently hand on her back. Lucy's heart raced- each step brought her closer to the husband she had just betrayed. When they reached the covered porch, Howard had already disappeared. Opening the door she saw his large form and a full bottle of whiskey disappear up the stairs. "Howard," she called after him.

She slowly began to realize the pain her body was in, and the entirety of what she'd done. Jack averted his eyes to the ground. She looked at Forrest, lost again. He gave her no answer but she already knew what she had to do. She headed up the stairs, leaving a trail of water in her wake. When she reached their bedroom, the door was shut and locked. She knocked twice. "Howard…" she tried again.

No answer.

Emmy began to cry.

She knocked again, "Howard….open the door…" she asked submissively, "Let me take care of her…I….I'll leave you be…"

No answer. Just Emmy's cries.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on now, Howard, open the door," Jack knocked gently. He spoke firmly to be heard over the crying child but nonetheless he received no answer. "Look, we just want to take Emmy downstairs…" he continued, knocking again.

Jack stood awkwardly before the door, unsure of the next step to take. He hesitated and tried the handle again. Forrest was next to him the next time he raised his hand to knock, but Forrest stopped him.

"Go look after Lu," he told his brother, "This is between me an' Howard," he drawled. Jack wanted to stay, to play mediator but he knew that this was not his place. Jack headed back to Forrest's room where Lucy was laying in bed. She'd been in a lot of pain and Forrest made her lie down (as his was the only other bed at the County Line).

"Thanks for tryin," Lucy told him, turned on her side on the low mattress. In addition to the pain her healing wounds gave her, she could not get rid of the knot in her stomach. She could've just torn apart the Bondurant family…. it made her sick.

"Yeah, course," Jack nodded. He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he took a seat in the chair near the bed, stretching out, laying his hands on his abdomen. "You know it's gonna be okay…right?" Jack tried his hand at comfort.

"I know," Lucy nodded. She didn't want to let Jack know the extent of her feelings- he had no part in the ugliness.

Lucy jumped & Jack stood out of his chair when a loud bang echoed through the house. Forrest had forced open the bedroom door. Jack headed to the hall and Lucy gritted through the pain and stood.

But in the bedroom, the boys exchanged no words. Howard was holding Emmy in one arm, and holding the half empty bottle of whiskey in the other. His eyes were red and he looked at Forrest. Just looked. A cigarette burned down in the ashtray behind him.

Forrest stepped forward, painfully slow, and he reached out to take Emmy from Howard. It was as if the brothers were having their conversation in their minds. Howard didn't move. Finally, Howard let the rest of the room in on what they were saying, "She ain't your daughter, Forrest," he croaked.

Forrest nodded. "But….uhm…she _is_ cryin'…and she needs Lu…" he tried again for the crying girl.

"She ain't your wife…" Howard took another swig of whiskey. The room was at a standstill.

"Look, Howard," Jack stepped forward. But Howard shut him down, "Stay out of this, Jack!" he exclaimed loudly, wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Howard…please," Lucy stepped forward finally. She had to take responsibility for her actions. "I'm sorry for-"

"No," he snapped. He handed Emmy to Forrest (a moment later the girl stopped crying and began to fall asleep in Forrest's arms). He slowly shuffled over to Lucy, the bottle hanging at his side. His large form casted a shadow over her and she did her best not to cry. But he didn't say another word. After he stared her down for what felt like eternity, he just brushed passed her, down the stairs and out the door into the rain; only with the bottle for company.

For the three left in the house, Howard's exit seemed to hang in the air for hours, but it was only seconds later that Forrest placed Emmy back down in her cradle.

Forrest looked at Jack, who understood and proceeded to leave the room. Guilt was written all over their faces. Forrest placed his hand on the small of Lucy's back and ushered her over to the bed. When Lucy tensed up to protest Forrest spoke, "You're never gon' heal if you don't lay down, Lu…" he said.

Lucy sighed. She gave in and climbed into the bed. She wasn't sure what time it was and everything had started to become a blur.

Lucy held her hand out, reaching for Forrest's. He stood motionless, neither returning nor denying her affection.

When Forrest left the room, Lucy felt sick with loneliness but she understood. Forrest had betrayed his brother and he felt as good about it as she felt about betraying her husband.

Lucy let sleep take her.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few weeks, Lucy hardly saw any of the boys. They had not sought revenge on Rakes yet. She was sure it was because Howard was hard to catch, and when they did he was too inebriated to start a war. She also wondered if it was her lost popularity with the brothers… Jack still smiled at her, and seemed to understand her plight but even the boy was conflicted.

Then one morning, Lucy walked down the stairs to see a petite redhead, dressed smartly lounging on one of the bar stools, taking a drag.

The woman noticed her and set down her cigarette in the ashtray. She stood, smoothed out her skirt and held out her hand, "You must be Lucy," she greeted. Lucy approached her, Emmy situated on her hip- Lucy shook the woman's delicate hand, "I am," she shook her hand.

"Maggie," the woman finished. She resumed her seat on the stool and her cigarette, "Forrest just hired me to help with the restaurant," she explained, "He told me you could show me the ropes."

Lucy's heart sank. She didn't see the need for additional help at the restaurant. Between her and Hal and the occasional hand from Forrest or Jack, they were doing just fine. Why would they need this woman?

"Not much to learn," Lucy admitted, "Ever worked a store or restaurant before?"

"Not quite," the woman smiled kindly. Her smile slowly faltered, "This might seem forward, seeing as how we just met and all, but what happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lucy didn't notice the healing wounds on her visible skin anymore. And neither did anyone who was in Franklin County for that matter- people knew.

Lucy paused, readjusting her daughter as she found her answer, "A bad day," she answered. The woman nodded, "Sorry," she muttered, finishing off her cigarette.

"Where are you staying? The Vermont?" Lucy asked about the only hotel in town.

Maggie nodded, "Well, I was. But when Forrest took me on- he said I could live here if I needed…til I got on my feet here…"

Lucy's stomach churned. There were no open rooms upstairs, "Oh… yeah, he's a good guy, Forrest, once you get past the quiet," Lucy tried to make light. "If you'll excuse me, I have to feed her," she acknowledged her daughter and returned up the stairs. It wasn't true. She'd just fed her daughter. But Lucy felt threatened, and betrayed. She told herself she was being silly- that Forrest was probably doing this for her, so she could spend more time with her daughter and get away from The County Line more, but she couldn't shake her bad feeling. She set Emmy down with a toy and began to pace.

She didn't know how long she had been pacing, thinking when she caught sight of the Model A clunk up the drive and Jack and Forrest come into the County Line.

It took another unknown amount of time for Lucy to gather her skirts and head back downstairs. When she reached the bottom step, she heard Forrest call her name, "Lu."

Instantly, she found him in his office and she went to him, "Forrest," she nodded. Her mind searched for the right way to say: _didn't think we needed help_ that didn't sound so defensive. But he beat her to it.

"Maggie told me she asked for your help," he drawled.

"Actually she told me that you said I'd help her," Lucy replied. Sighing, she continued, "I mean…I'll help her…" she shifted her weight, "I was just…surprised…is all…"

Forrest nodded, but it didn't seem to be for an understanding of her, "You be nice to this woman, Lu… she works here now…like family…" he told her, like he was scolding a small child.

"She's not family," Lucy retorted. It was harsh, but it was how she felt.

But Forrest didn't respond. He turned back to his desk and the paperwork upon it.

Lucy suddenly felt the need to lash out, like a small child who didn't get their way, but she couldn't find the words to express how she felt. "Could you watch Emmy for me?" she asked suddenly.

Forrest turned around to look at her, waiting for the reason why.

"I'm taking Jack…we're gonna bring Howard home."


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks.

That felt like a year.

Eventually, she and Jack had gotten Howard to come back home and sometime later he sobered up. Maggie was still flitting around and slowly but surely, the County Line felt less and less like home. Howard would barely speak to her and Forrest was rarely around.

And Charley Rakes was still in town- attempting to put a lid on the moonshine business.

She took some pleasure in her time with Jack but he was courting a little miss Bertha and she felt guilty for taking his time away from her. Jack deserved a nice girl.

Emmy was at a point where the baby would babble nonsensically and Lucy's joy for her daughter's growth was cut short by Maggie attempting to compensate for whatever short-comings she saw in herself by acting thrilled for the child.

Lucy enjoyed doing the laundry. She got to disappear into the back shed with her own thoughts, Emmy playing on a blanket beside her. The scalding water would warm her. She found a sliver of peace.

With these thoughts in her head, she collected the dirty clothes from the bedrooms and headed down the stairs; Emmy on one hip, the bag of clothes in the other hand. Forrest approached her before she could reach the door.

"If you want your sweater, it ain't done. That thing has to be cleaned," Lucy stated. It would have been said in jest to the approaching Bondurant but the humor was flat.

Forrest nodded. He was quieter than usual. When Lucy looked at him, she knew he wasn't there for a sweater, "What is it?" she asked strongly. Being close to him was hard.

"Uhm…Howard and I have decided…" he started. Lucy didn't like where he was headed but she listened.

"That uhm… it's best you & Emmy move into my father's house…" he told her.

Lucy would rather have been slapped across the face. "What? Jack and your uncle keep that property just fine… I can't put them out…" she shook her head, setting the bag of clothes down to readjust her squirming daughter.

"Howard will be going with you…" he told her, "The County Line….uhm… it ain't been …uhm…good for you…" he had avoided looking directly at her until this statement.

"It ain't the place…" she snapped.

"Well….with Rakes still…" Forrest mumbled but she rounded on him, "Don't." her hand landed squarely on his cheek, a sharp SMACK echoed in hall.

Forrest looked at her, every muscle still.

"Don't you dare talk to me about Charley Rakes," she hissed. "I will never forget him…" she showed the marks on her arm from the cigarettes. "The monster… So don't you _dare_ tell me that you're shipping me off to that house for my own protection when you and Howard didn't do a damn thing after what happened to me…."

It was out. She hadn't wanted either of them to get hurt and go off half-cocked to get some backwoods revenge on the man from Chicago- but it hurt that _nothing_ had been done. They were the Bondurant boys… and they didn't even lift a finger. Lucy was shaking.

"….Jack will help you with your things…" he drawled before he turned around, placed his hat back on his head and walked back for his office.

"Forrest Bondurant…" she started. He turned his head back just enough to look at her. But his eyes changed everything she felt inside. Tears welled in her eyes and looking at him suddenly _hurt_. "You're a liar…"

Forrest questioned with his eyes but remained stoic. Lucy continued, her voice no more than a whisper, her eyes glistening, "This is goodbye," she picked the bag up and hurried from the County Line towards the back shed before she cried in front of him.

She dropped the bag quickly to the ground and it spilled out onto the dirt floor. She placed own a warm, clean blanket for Emmy and set the child down as her insides began to eat her through.

Leaning down as she sniffled through her tears she began to throw clothing into the basin of scalding water. But she came across something unexpected.

One of Forrest's infamous sweaters was _covered_ with blood, same with a pair of trousers. A crumbled up slip of paper fell from the pocket. She flattened the paper out to make it legible. There were three names scrawled across the paper.

Lucy recognized two names as Rakes' officers. There was a thin line through both of them.

The last name on the list was Charley Rakes.


End file.
